My life are you
by SMRU
Summary: DRABBLE:: Después del éxito de "Can you forgive me?" vuelvo con otro dabble del mismo estilo, esta vez dedicado a Yondaime, un personaje al que, estoy segura, muchos admiramos y queremos. Para el mayor héroe de todos los tiempos. Para ti, Minato.


**Hola!! He vuelto :3 Esta vez con un drabble de Yondaime. No me gustan los finales tristes, pero curiosamente se me da bien escribir los últimos pensamientos/sentimientos de los personajes que están a punto de morir (si habéis leído mi drabble de Itachi lo sabréis xD) Bueno, como ése me quedó tan bien (según dicen los reviews), mi amiga Kimi-chan (Kimiko I) me propuso que hiciera lo mismo con otros personajes, y ahora, mientras lo lee, se está arrepintiendo. Está llorando a mares xD ASí que, ahora, cuando lo lean, plis, mándenme el review diciendo qué les pareció. Un besazo0o0o0o0o0o0!! Nus vemos abajo!!**

* * *

**My life are you**

Aún no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo. Aún no puedo entender por qué mis manos y piernas se mueven solas. No sé por qué no me duelen las heridas.

No comprendo por qué he dejado de notar la sangre y en cambio siento las lágrimas caer por mi rostro hasta ti. No recuerdo en qué momento dejé de escuchar los gritos de mi sensei para escuchar los de mi corazón.

No sé cuándo, cómo, ni por qué. Ya no sé nada.

Vuelvo a mirar al frente, y lo único que ven mis ojos celestes es la completa destrucción.

Sólo veo el brillo de la sangre, sólo escucho gritos de dolor, de angustia.

En mis pupilas se refleja el fuego, un fuego contra el que no puedo luchar. Veo a la gente morir frente a mis ojos, y yo mientras tanto estoy aquí, temblando.

No tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarme. Soy ninja, soy Yondaime Hokage. Estoy preparado para morir, dando mi vida por la aldea.

Pero ahora me tambaleo. Y sin más, me hecho a llorar. Tú me miras sin comprender, con esos pequeños ojos que tanto se parecen a los míos. Mis brazos ya no son refugio seguro para ti.

No quiero perderte. No quiero perderos. No quiero alejarme de vuestro lado.

Y sigo llorando, y me río al pensar en qué diría Kushina de esto.

"Eres un hombre" exclamaría. "Los hombres no pueden llorar."

Aún recuerdo que fui yo quien lloró cuando nos casamos. También cuando supimos que íbamos a ser padres. A ella nunca le he visto llorar. Ni siquiera en los peores momentos, cuando su país natal fue destruido. Recuerdo que estaba malherida cuando llegó a Konoha. Sangraba por todas partes, pero aún así sus ojos estaban secos. Y nunca perdió la sonrisa.

Aprieto la mandíbula, pensando en todo lo que me perderé.

Quiero ver crecer a nuestro hijo. Quiero cambiarle los pañales, darle el biberón, jugar con él y contigo. Quiero sentirme orgulloso cuando entre en la academia, quiero ayudarle con sus entrenamientos. Quiero alegrarme cuando llegue a gennin, conocer a su equipo, saber quién será su sensei. Quiero gritarle ¡ánimo! en los exámenes de chunin. Quiero besarle la frente cuando los apruebe. Quiero poder conocer a su novia. Quiero que nos vayamos los cuatro a comer al Ichiraku, juntos. Quiero ir a su boda, conocer a mis nietos. Y envejecer a tu lado.

Quiero vivir.

Y ahora veo cómo ese sueño se aleja, cada vez más. Cómo es aplastado por las patas del monstruo que pretende acabar con mi aldea.

Por eso. Por ese sueño. Por mi familia, mi aldea. Por vosotros, Kushina, Naruto.

Por eso daré mi vida.

Me seco los ojos y me muerdo un dedo. De la herida comienza a manar la sangre. Te destapo, dejando al aire tu barriguita hinchada y aún mojada. Comienzo a formar el dibujo que te acompañará el resto de tu vida y que te acreditará como un héroe.

Miro al frente, a ese monstruo de ojos de sangre. Nuestras miradas se cruzan.

Sin mirar atrás le pido a Jiraiya que te cuide, a ti y a Kushina. Ignoro los gritos desesperados de Kakashi, pidiéndome que vuelva, que no puedo dejarle sólo. Que no puedo abandonarle, como lo hizo Obito.

Lo siento, Kakashi. Le daré recuerdos de tu parte. También de la de Rin.

Finalmente, invoco a Gamabunta, y por fin el monstruo y yo estamos a la misma altura. En unos instantes, se echa acorrer hacia mí. Te coloco a mis pies y formo los sellos. Pronto siento el aliento de la muerte en mi nuca.

El Kyuubi no pierde un momento. Abre las fauces, dispuesto a acabar conmigo y con la villa.

No vas a pasar. Porque soy Yondaime Hokage, protector de Konohagakure no Sato y de todas sus gentes. Porque soy Namikaze Minato, y haré cualquier cosa por salvar a mi familia.

Con un último sello, veo como su alma queda encerrada en el cuerpo de mi hijo a la vez que la mía va desapareciendo lentamente.

No sé en qué momento he caído al suelo, a tu lado. Estás llorando, escucho tus sollozos. Veo tu pelo alborotado y rubio, como el mío. Ya casi no puedo ni escuchar el grito de angustia de Kushina, ni el de Kakashi, ni el de Rin. Ya no puedo ver la cara de desconcierto de mi sensei.

Noto unos brazos a mi alrededor, y una súplica que no llego a entender.

Y por primera vez veo llorar a la mujer que amo. Por primera vez siento sus lágrimas en la cara. Por primera y última vez.

Te ha cogido con un brazo, mientras que con el otro me sujeta a mí. Con mis últimas fuerzas, alzo la mano y os abrazo a ambos. Quiero deciros que os voy a recordar siempre, que no os voy a olvidar. Pero en mi boca ya no hay palabras, tan sólo sangre. Te miro.

Éste es el final, Naruto. Mi final. Pero estoy seguro de que tan sólo es tu comienzo.

* * *

**Hola!! Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Bien? ¡¿Estás llorando?! ¿O estás tirándote de los pelos de lo malo que es? Bueno, bueno... haz clic abajo, en "Go" y cuéntame tu opinión. Además, se admiten sugerencias sobre personajes y futuros protagonistas de mis drabbles n.n Me acabo de dar cuenta de que éste será el fic número 10 que suba FanFiction, así que, veamos a ver si batimos records n.n Bueno, una besazo a todos, y, Kimi-chan, deja de llorar xD!!**

**Sayo!**


End file.
